


Derek/Mark, Meredith catches them together

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Derek/Mark, Meredith catches them together

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: derek/meredith(/etc) porn battle](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/meredith%28/etc%29+porn+battle), [ga: derek/meredith/mark](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/meredith/mark), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy), [porn challenge](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/porn+challenge)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Derek/Mark, Meredith catches them together

  
Derek/Mark, Meredith catches them together  
adult

  
Her entire perspective on life just, like, jumped to its death out of an eight story building.

And she should be pissed-- she knows she should be pissed, like, really, really pissed-- because this is just another item on a long list of things Derek has failed to tell her-- but she kind of can't help being turned on by it instead.

It doesn't help that she's beyond horny which is why she is even in the on-call room in the first place, hoping she could page Derek and tempt him to join her in relieving some of that pent up tension.

Except he's already there, taking care of some tension on his own. Mark's to be exact, although two hands are unaccounted for and she thinks maybe Derek's getting some of that attention too and...

Yes, that groan was definitely Derek's and she feels the arousal pool between her thighs as she locks the door, the soft 'snick' of the lock catching making Derek jump--

Mark doesn't even react at all and she kind of thinks that's even hotter than the 'oh, fuck' look on Derek's face as she walks toward them, her arms crossed over her chest in an attempt to look, well. Something other than desperate to be in the middle.

"Meredith," Derek groans and she can tell he's about to try to explain as if it wasn't fairly obvious what's going on here, but Mark glances over his shoulder at her, and the look in his eyes causes her to miss the finger he slips underneath Derek's scrotum. Until that is, her boyfriend nearly bucks right off the wall in pleasure and any thought of rationalizing this to her follows her former world view right out that proverbial window.

"He's _my_ boyfriend," she challenges quietly, not really sure that's actually the case now that said boyfriend is getting finger-fucked by another man-- okay it's _Mark_ and she gets that, but still-- in the fourth floor on-call room.

"He's my best friend," Mark answers with a shrug, not backing down, and fuck, she wants to be pissed but Derek is seconds from coming and God help her, she wants to be a part of it when he does.

"Then we share," she decides firmly, no room for arguing, and Mark seems okay with this and Derek seems really okay with this and she steps even closer, her fingers joining Mark's around Derek's cock as her mouth finds his ear and Mark has to cover Derek's mouth to keep him from making too much noise when he comes.

And she thinks it's a good thing she's still in therapy, not that she plans to tell anyone about this, but it's nice to know she's getting help regardless, because, she thinks, she might have some serious problems.

(Could be viewed as companion piece to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/slybrunette/profile)[**slybrunette**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/slybrunette/)'s story [here](http://la-scapigliata.livejournal.com/19492.html?thread=152100#t152100).)


End file.
